bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelina Vega
On March 4, 2013, Vega took part in a tryout for WWE. She made several brief appearances in the promotion in 2014, including as one of Adam Rose's "rosebuds", and lost a match against NXT Women's Champion Asuka on the October 26, 2016 episode of NXT. By June 2017, Vega had signed a contract with WWE and began training at the WWE Performance Center. She started appearing on NXT with the June 9 episode, where she confronted Andrade "Cien" Almas about his behavior and slapped him. On the July 19 episode of NXT, she accompanied Almas as he attacked Cezar Bononi and retreated from No Way Jose. She was established as the heel manager of Almas, who defeated No Way Jose on August 9 episode of NXT. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames on November 18, Vega accompanied Almas to a match against Drew McIntyre for the NXT Championship, where she interfered by attempting to perform a hurricanrana on McIntyre, failing on the first attempt, but managed to perform a hurricanrana driver on him later in the match before Almas captured the title. On January 27, 2018, at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, during Almas' title defense against Johnny Gargano, Vega interfered and performed a diving hurricanrana on Gargano, resulting in her being attacked by Gargano's wife, Candice LeRae, while Almas eventually won the match. On January 28 at Royal Rumble, Vega made her first main roster appearance as she accompanied Almas in his entrance as number 7 during the Royal Rumble match. As part of the company, Vega made her in-ring debut for NXT during a live event on February 3, where she teamed with Almas to be defeated by Johnny Gargano and Candice LeRae. On the April 18 episode of NXT, Vega was accompanied by Almas during her first televised match in which she was defeated by Candice LeRae and this turned out to be Vega's and Almas' last appearances in NXT. On April 17 during the Superstar Shake-up, Vega and Almas were both drafted to SmackDown. Vega made her debut for the brand on the May 15 episode, accompanying Almas in a match against a local wrestler in which he was victorious. On the July 31 episode of SmackDown, Vega had her first match on the brand, defeating Lana. She teamed with Almas and defeated Lana and Rusev at SummerSlam. At Evolution on October 28, Vega competed in a battle royal for a future women's championship match, but she was eliminated by the eventual winner Nia Jax. On January 15, 2019, Almas' ring name was shortened to Andrade. At WrestleMania 35, she participated in the Women's Battle Royal, but failed to win. During the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up, both Zelina and Andrade were drafted to Raw. On April 22 however, Zelina was moved back to SmackDown. On the July 8 episode of Raw, Vega teamed up with Almas in a losing effort against Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch. As part of the 2019 WWE Draft, Vega moved back to Raw with Andrade. Vega participated in the women's Royal Rumble match at the namesake pay-per-view and entered at #25 but was eliminated by Shayna Baszler.Category:Managers/Valets Category:Raw Superstars